New Beginnings
by Chantyrox
Summary: Renka Highfire is a seventeen year old girl raised by a water dragon. After finally breaking away from her devastating past she and her Exceed, Kuimori, find themselves starting a new adventure as members of Fairy Tail. New characters, story lines and relationships along with the originals we all know and love.
1. Prologue

My names Ren, well Renka, but most people call me Ren. I'm seventeen, a water dragon slayer and a member of the magic guild Fairy Tail! In truth I'm the newest member and have only recently joined. Its a complicated story but to put it simply I fell through the doors of the guild hall during a battle with a crazed hooded man. Luckily Laxus gave me some help. I know, Laxus, crazy right? After the hooded jerk fled I got invited to a birthday party the guild was holding. Yep, just invited to a party for someone I didn't even know, crazy. After the party I spoke to the master and became a proud member of Fairy Tail. I may have broken a relationship in the process which is something I definitely not proud of!

Anyway, enough blabbering! Here's my story!


	2. Chapter 1

I walked next to the stream on my way to the guild hall. A light wind blew through my long black hair and the sun shone down brightly causing my single blue highlight to glisten. I'd been in Fairy Tail for five mouths now. It was really something. The harmless fights between guild members that happen frequently, the amount of times Juvia's accused me of being a 'love rival' between her and Gray since I use water magic. It's all fun if not a little annoying and I wouldn't want to leave it for the world!

I finally reached the guild hall and entered quietly, not wanting to draw much attention. I'm not really an all eyes on me sort of person unless I'm thunder struck angry, in which case I don't care what people think. Master Makarov says that's why I'm most powerful when I'm angry, kinda like Natsu.

I smiled and blushed a little at the thought.

"Hey, Ren!"

Speaking of the devil, there he is. I smiled and sat at the table next to him.

"Hey Nat" I giggled

"Do you have to call me that?" He asked unimpressed but still cheerful.

"I dunno, I think it suits you, Natsu" The blue cat, Happy, said from across the table."

I laughed a little

"It's OK, Natsu. I'm only messing with you."

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question." He announced, a little more serious.

"Yes?" I was a little un-eased by the situation. What was he going to ask?

"Join our team? We picked a quest this morning" His smile was big as he asked and I was forced to smile back from the joy and excitement that spread through me.

"I...um...yeah! Why the hell not!" I exclaimed.

This was brilliant! But then I remembered Magena. She was Natsu's girlfriend and not a part of his team.

How would she feel that Natsu hadn't asked her but had asks me? Maybe I should go talk to her.

"That's great, really, thank you but I just have to go deal with something."

Natsu looked a little shocked but I continued to get up. I scanned the guild hall and saw Magena at the request board and made my way over.

"Magena!" I called

"Oh, hello Ren" she replied a little bitterly.

I was starting to think she didn't like me. I hadn't exactly spoken to her much, I hadn't even seen her since her birthday party. I don't even think she knows I'm a member of the guild now.

"I joined the guild. Look."

I held my hand out to show her the purple mark on my wrist.

"Fantastic, so are you taking on any jobs?" She smiled sweetly but I could see through it, though maybe she was making an effort to be friends.

"Hell yeah! Natsu, Happy and Lucy picked one this morning." I smiled brightly in hope she would too.

"So Natsu, Happy and Lucy picked a quest too?"

I knew this was going in a different direction than friends.

"No, they're going on the same one as me. Natsu ask me to join their team. Isn't that great?"

"Not particularly" She said coldly.

This was definitely the wrong direction but we were here now.

"WEATHER DRAGON TORNADO"

Her attack hit me, not full on but enough to send a piercing pain through my body along with an overwelming anger. I fell to the floor, letting her think I was hurt more than I actually was. She was definitely strong but obviously holding back.

She didn't want a fight any more than I did. There was still a chance we could get along so I would just have to hold back my anger and see what happened next.

"Oops, my bad" she said sarcastically.

She then turned away and took a seat. She had her back to me but I could see she had her head in her hands.

Natsu came up behind her and I watched from the floor as everything kicked off.

"Magena, what's wrong?" He asked sounding worried.

"Oh, not much. Only that you spend all your time with that Highfire girl and invited her to be a part of your team" She choked out.

"Oh.. Um... I was meant to talk to you about that..."

"No. You don't need to. I know you like her so just go be with her instead. Honestly it isn't like it used to be any more"

This wasn't right! I felt terrible. They couldn't break up because of me! I wanted to get up and tell them both this was stupid. That they had to sort things out, but I couldn't, I couldn't stop them from doing this simply because of my feelings. This was what they wanted I guess and too be honest I think Magena has something for Fried.

"Really? I mean... I was thinking the same thing but... That's it? This is how it ends?" Natsu seemed a tiny bit shocked

"I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do"

Who was I kidding? I couldn't watch this! But I couldn't move, I was too shocked from what was happening. I continued to watch from the floor holding back tears of guilt.

"I just hope you have a nice time with her and I hope we can still be friends"

"Of course we can!" He said happily and hugged her.

Then she left.

I suppose she wanted some time to think. I don't blame her.

I continued to sit on the floor in shock. Everyone seemed shocked, especially Natsu. No-one spoke, no one moved. No-one noticed the few tears leak from my eyes. I had no clue why I was crying. Was it guilt or was it sadness or a mixture of both, even a little happiness that was over. I had no time to work it out.

"What's this little pity party for? Natsu broken up with his little girly?" The voice was mimicking. It came from the hall entrance.

"How pathetic! I'm gone for a little while and come back to a guild of silence? A guild where not a single pewny member can help an injured girl off the floor!"

They were behind me now. Pulling me to my feet. I knew who it was. I knew that voice. When I turned around to look at him it was confirmed.

Laxus.

He didn't tend to talk to many people unless he was being a jerk but he's different with me. It's not flirting. I know that. It's almost like he kind of cares about me. A little protective. It's nice, nice to have someone care like that. We don't tend to talk much but he subtly smiles at me when he sees me sitting on my own or feeling a little down. But right now? Right now he was talking to me. Everyone else had gone back to whatever they were doing and the silence had ended.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... just a little shocked. That's all."

"That's not all" he replied "is it?"

How did he know. He could see right through my lies. No-one has ever done that. Ever. Not even my own...not even Hydra, the dragon that raised me. But I don't even know where he is, or why he left.

Damn it Ren! Your not helping your self!

"That's all"

"No its not"

He wasn't giving up.

"That's all!" I blurted out angrily.

I couldn't help it. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't. I couldn't knock down my wall. Not now. I had to clear my head.

I regained myself and calmly said "Sorry, but Iv got to go"

Then ran out the guild hall back to the stream.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther's corner<strong>

Thank you for reading.  
>I'd be great full if you left a review letting me know what you think and how you think I could improve.<p>

Visit my profile to see news on this story and others I'm working on.

If you'd like to find out more about Magena and her thoughts about Renka or her relationship with Natsu then take a look at Pierce The Chemical Sirens story: Start from the beginning.  
>Heres the link - s10957657/1/Start-From-The-Beginning

Thanks again.

_Chantyrox_


	3. Chapter 2

I sat at the side of the stream and stared into the shimmering water. A single tear fell down my cheek.

"Your full of tears today."

Laxus was back.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know why I felt like this.

"So what's wrong?"

He sat down beside me. I didn't look at him, just kept my eyes on the water.

"I don't know. Nothing, everything."

I sighed.

"I guess what happened today triggered allot of bad memories, bad feeling. I can't place my finger on the problem but it's really messed me up. I can't even hear the waters voice any more."

"Wait, the water talks to you?"

He sounded shocked.

"The water talks to everyone, but only those who know how to listen can hear. Hydra taught me how."

"Hydras your dragon, right?"

"Yes, he raised me from a baby. Taught me all I know"

"What about a cat? Dragon slayers seem to have their cat companions"

I giggled a little at his comment.

"Yeah I have a cat, though he looks more like a dog. He's different from the others, unique. His names Kuimori, it means shadow, I called him that because he's like my shadow following me everywhere."

"Then where is he now?"

"I don't know. But he'll be back. He promised."

I clenched my fist and put my head down so Laxus wouldn't she any more of my tears.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Neither one of us spoke or moved. Then Laxus put his hand on mine. My hands were so small compared to his, well, I was just small so it made sense.

"He left to protect you, didn't he? Something to do with that guy you were fighting the day you came to the guild?"

"Yes. That was my ex-boyfriend Al. He never knew his real name so that's what I called him. We used to get along so well. I'd been with him ever since Hydra left. But as time went we fell apart. He beat me, picked on me, told me I was a disgrace to Hydra. He made me weaker while he got stronger. One day Kuimori decided he'd had enough. He distracted Al while I escaped, But Al found me again, as you know."

"But your stronger than him! You could have taken him down easy!"

Laxus was getting angry now.

"Not then, he made sure of that."

"That prick!" He shouted

"Laxuse, please calm down. None of that matters now."

I wiped my tears away and stood up. Looking Down at him I held out my hand. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Iv got one more question." Laxus looked me in the eyes with a serious stare.

"Who hit today?"

I stood there silently for a few seconds then lowered my head to look at the ground.

"I don't want you hurting anyone." I said quietly.

"I won't. I just want to know."

I didn't look up.

"Magena."

Laxus places a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him.

"Let's get you home"


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke to the turquoise walls of my room. Memories of the day before filled my head but I felt much better. After having a shower I dried my hair and tied part of it into a spiky ponytail, like usual. Then got dressed and left my flat to head to the guild. I could hear the waters voice today, beautiful as always. It told me that today was a good day and I couldn't agree more. I just have a good feeling about it.

I reached the guild hall and walked in, this time less afraid to be noticed and it was a good thing to because everyone was looking at me.

"Um, hi?" I said confused.

"Look who we found" Natsu smiled brightly.

"Who found us actually" Lucy corrected him.

I looked to where Natsu was gesturing. Stood on a table directly in front of me was a light brow cat. A cat that looked more like a dog.

"Kuimori!" I called as I ran to him.

He leapt of the table and his wings appeared helping him to circle me as I spun round to see him. Everyone watched as he landed in my arms and I held him close.

"Your back!" I whispered to him happily.

"I promised." He whispered back. "I'll never break a promise that I make to ya, Ren. Never."

I held him tightly with tears of joy running down my face.

I had a strange feeling that Laxus had something to do with this.

I looked up and scanned the room. Everyone had gone back to there own business now and Natsu was walking towards me.

"Where's Laxus?" I asked him.

"He went out on a job"

"Oh, ok"

I looked down at Kuimori who looked back up at me curiously. I'd have to talk to him later. The only way I would find out if Laxus had helped was by talking to him or Kuimori.

I looked back up to see Natsu staring at me.

"That cats not gunner be a threat to me is he?"

"Huh?"

I was puzzled to what he meant. Not that I was surprised, Natsu never made much sense.

"Your cat, you don't fancy him, do you?"

Me and Kuimori stared at him in shock.

"What?!" We screamed in sink.

"What Magena said the other day. She's right."

"Wait, are you saying I'm the reason you broke up?"

I didn't know what to think about this strange situation.

"No, I'm saying I like you. A lot."

I just stood there staring at Natsu. Kuimori had now jumped out of my arms and was stood on the floor with Happy.

"I... I don't know what to say."

Suddenly he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to say anything. Its fine."

I wrapped my arms around him too and leant my head on his shoulder.

"Right, we have a job to do!" Natsu said as he moves back and handed me some paper.

'Save our village

4,000,000'

It said nothing else but where the village was. Somewhere far into the snowy mountains.

"Come on, Lucy's waiting for us." Natsu said as he headed out the door.

"Aye, sir" happy replied as he followed.

"This is ridiculous. We've been searching for ages. She says angrily" Horologium, Lucy's clock spirit, said in her place since she was sat inside him.

He was a large grandfather clock with a glass case so Lucy found it a handy place to hide from the cold. I didn't blame her, the cold griped to my skin like tiny needles that I couldn't even see.

"It should be just up here" I replied looking at the request.

When we reached the top of the mountain the village came into view.

"Just in time. Sorry mistress, Lucy but my time has run out" Horologium said as he disappeared with a cloud of smoke, leaving Lucy on the cold ground wrapped in a blanket.

The village was small. A few houses, a few shops and a large water fountain in the middle but it had no water. Behind the fountain was a large building, presumably the town hall.

"I think we should head there" Kuimori said pointing to the large building.

"I agree" Lucy declared

"Then lets go!" Natsu replayed.

"Aye, sir" Happy said as he followed Natsu.

When we got to the building an old man greeted us.

"I am the mayor of this village and I called you hear because our sacred fountain has dried up. We need you to refill it!" The old man told us.

"Will any water do?" I asked.

"As long as its filled"

"Then it the perfect job for me" I said proudly.

"WATER DRAGON, ROAR" I shouted, then water flowed from my mouth into the fountain at high speed.

When I was done I stepped back and looked at the fountain now flowing with water. It was a beautiful sight. The water changed colour as it ran through the fountain. Blue. Red. Pink. Orange.

"That was easy" I said triumphantly.

I returned to my flat and collapsed on my bed, face first. The job may have been easy but the journey there and back certainly wasn't. At least I was home now.

"Kuimori?"

I sat up on the bed and watched him as he jumped up and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, I was just wondering..." I paused, trying to think how to phrase the question. "How did you find me?"

"Actually I didn't."

"What?"

I didn't understand what he meant.

"I was wandering the streets, tryin my best to find where ya were. I had no food, water or money and barely any energy left. Just as I was losing hope this dude found me. He asked if I was Kuimori and when I told him I was he took me to the guild hall."

"The young man that found you. Did he have blond hair and a magic music devise?" I asked

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

I smiled. I knew he had helped!

"He's a friend."

I got changed and got into bed.

"Kuimori, can you get the light?" I yawned.

"Sure"

He flew up to the light switch and then it was dark.


	5. Chapter 4

I walked alongside the stream with Kuimori walking next to me. I came up to a little bridge that crossed over the water. I stood on it and looked down into the stream.

"Sup?" I smiled cheerfully.

The response I got from the water was not what I expected. It told me to get to the guild as fast as I could.

"Kuimori, we have to hurry to the guild!" I told him.

He looked up at me surprised.

"Come on!"

I picked him up and started to run as fast as I could. I sprinted round a few corners but then came to a stop and leant against a wall.

"I should have got a flat closer to the guild." I breathed "There's too many houses to run round."

"Then we'll fly." Kuimori declared as he opened his wings and took me up into the air. The view was amazing and we reached the guild hall in no time.

Kuimori put me down right in front of Laxus who was about to enter the guild.

"Do you get here by flying cat everyday?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk. I think something bad has happened." I told him as I pushed the door open and walked into the guild.

The water was right.

Grey stood in front of me, battered and bruised, with an unconscious girl in his arms. I watched as Magena took the girl and carried her to the infirmary. Gray followed with Raven, Magenas friend.

As Mira walked pas with a tray of drinks I turned to her.

"Will they be OK?" I asked her

"They'll be fine. Magena and Raven can handle it" she confirmed with a sweet smile, then she continued to serve drinks.

I sighed with relief and sat down at a table with Kuimori.

"How'd you know that would happen?"

I looked up to see Laxus.

"Your not one for a simple 'hello', are you?" I laughed.

"Seriously, how'd you know?" He asked again.

"The water told me"

"How did the water know?" It was Natsu this time. He must have over heard our conversation.

"The water knows everything, because it sees everything. Especially when it rains"

"That's cool" Natsu said as he sat opposite me and passed me a drink. I took it with a smile.

"I'll leave you to love birds alone" Laxus smirked and started to walk away.

I couldn't be asked to argue with him so I made a little puddle of water in front of him, which he slipped on and almost fell flat on his ass. He turned and gave me an evil glare. I just giggled, he'd get over it.

"We spent the rest of the day at the guild. I enjoyed spending the day with Natsu. It had been a average day, everyone getting into fights, Juvia breathing down my neck every time I spoke to Gray. The day was fun but I couldn't help but notice Laxus looking down at me from the second floor now and then. He was an S class wizard so he could go upstairs, unlike me. Not that I cared.

I was currently sat at a table staring into an almost empty cup. Natsu was sat next to me while happy and Kuimori were off with Carla and Panthalily.

I looked up to see Magena leaving the guild hall to go home. As soon as the door had shut behind her Mira shouted out.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"

She certainly caught everyone's attention because they were all watching her now. With all the noise gone she could talk normally now.

"Anyone who think Fried should ask out Magena, raise your hand now!"

I noticed Fried sat at the bar trying not to look embarrassed. A lot of people raised there hands and I joined them. Natsu looked a little shocked. He probable thought I was trying to keep Magena away from him but I wasn't. It was obvious that Fried and Magena like each other and she deserved a nice guy like Fried.

"The hands have it!" Mira declared "Fried you should ask her out!"

She looked down at him a little too sternly but he kept his head down to avoid her gaze.

"O...ok" he mumbled.

"Good" Mira smiled cheerfully "May I have your phone?" She asked

"What for?" Fried questioned, looking confused.

"To get Magena back here"

He reluctantly passed her his phone and Mira happily taped away at the keys.

"There, that should do it. She'll be back soon"

She was right, within a few minuets the guild hall doors swung open and Magena walked in with everyone's eyes on her.

"Hey Magena, we wanted to tell you Gray woke up" Mira smiled innocently.

"Then why is everyone staring at me. Why is everyone acting like they know something I don't and why was Fried acting like I was in danger?"

Magena folded her arms.

"Um...well it wasn't exactly Fried and we knew that if we waited until tomorrow then he'd change his mind and we wouldn't be able to persuade him again" Mira blushed and shuffled uncomfortably.

Everything had died down now and Magena and Fried were sat at a table in front of us. I could only assume he was asking her out so I made sure not to look.

I didn't want to put him off.

I yawned.

"Tired?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

He slipped an arm around my waists.

I blushed a little but tried to hide it by lifting my hand to my face.

"It's ok. If your tired, you should rest. I'll get you home safely" Natsu told me.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

This was strangely a comfortable position.

Before I drifted to sleep I looked up to the little inside balcony of the sections floor where Laxus was sat. He was looking at me and Natsu. I couldn't quite make it out but it looked like he was laughing a little at our relationship.

Wait, relationship? Was that what this was?

I didn't know and I was too tired to think about it.

Whatever it was, it was nice.


End file.
